


Sometimes Imbalance Is the Right Balance

by Uozumi



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Asexuality Spectrum, I Blame Tumblr, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 00:26:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2088762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uozumi/pseuds/Uozumi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post-series. Jamie’s noticed an imbalance now that their relationship is sexual. Malcolm responds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes Imbalance Is the Right Balance

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** _Sometimes Imbalance Is the Right Balance_  
>  **Author** Uozumi  
>  **Fandom** _The Thick of It_  
>  **Character(s)/Pairing(s)** Jamie MacDonald, Malcolm Tucker; Malcolm/Jamie  
>  **Genre** Conversation/Post-Series/Slash  
>  **Rating** PG-13  
>  **Word Count** 761  
>  **Disclaimer** The Thick of It c. Iannucci, BBC  
>  **Summary** Set post-series. Jamie’s noticed an imbalance now that their relationship is sexual. Malcolm responds.  
>  **Warning(s)** nudity, sex talk, potential spoilers for all series and specials of _The Thick of It_  
>  **Notes** This stemmed from a conversation Tumblr about Malcolm’s sexual and romantic identity.

**_Sometimes Imbalance Is the Right Balance_ **

Jamie’s fingers slid from where they rested against Malcolm’s sternum down his torso. Jamie’s fingers worked slowly, steadily lower, his touches slow, greedy. Just as he passed Malcolm’s navel, Malcolm grasped Jamie’s wrist. Jamie looked down at Malcolm. Malcolm lay on the bed while Jamie sat facing the headboard. It was five years since Malcolm left prison. It was four years since he ran into Jamie on a cold, rainy night. It was two years since they started living together. It was almost a year since their relationship evolved from a close friendship to something sexual.

Jamie freed his hand and drew his legs up, draping his arms over his knees. “You don’t have to let me touch you. You don’t have to let me fuck you, but just tell me how I’m fucking this up.” 

Malcolm sat up and stretched. He was naked and flaccid despite bringing Jamie to climax not long ago. He shook his head. “You’re not fucking anything up,” he said. 

“You let me strip your clothes off. You teased me and then sucked me off,” Jamie said. “I want to give as good as I fucking got. You haven’t let me do that in a fucking month.” Jamie watched Malcolm’s face. 

When Jamie opened his mouth to speak, Malcolm held up a finger. “Don’t you fucking say what you’re going to say. I am not fucking you out of obligation.” Malcolm growled. He knew Jamie long enough to know Jamie was going to tell him that since Malcolm paid half the bills, he didn’t have to put his hands anywhere near Jamie to stay in the house. 

“Then why are you fucking me?” Jamie asked. “Why are you fucking me but I don’t get to fuck you?” Jamie held Malcolm’s gaze. “You shouldn’t let me use you like a fucking sex toy.” 

“You’re not using me,” Malcolm said with that nose wrinkle he got when someone was on the wrong track. “If you need me to get you off, I will get you off. It’s my fucking choice if I fuck you when you want me to fuck you. It’s your fucking choice if you fuck me when I want you to fuck me, and I don’t need to be fucked right now. I rarely need to be fucked.” 

Jamie eyed Malcolm. Malcolm eyed Jamie back. “You could have fucking told me,” Jamie said. He looked away and ran a hand through his hair. He licked his lips and held his tongue between his teeth a moment. Then he asked, “So the times I did touch you…” 

“…were because I wanted you to,” Malcolm said. 

It was usually in the morning after they only just woke and even then infrequent. Something quick, something dirty under the covers before getting out of bed. Jamie thought about any other time he had seen or felt Malcolm erect. “And when it wasn’t in the morning?” he asked. 

“I wanted you to,” Malcolm said. “I’m not like you. You could grab my cock and do your best. Maybe something would happen. It would take a long time. Your wrist would get tired.” 

Jamie sighed. They lapsed into silence. 

“If it makes you uncomfortable –” Malcolm said. 

“I didn’t say it made me uncomfortable,” Jamie interrupted. He paused. “Do I make you uncomfortable?” Jamie knew he was easy to stimulate and quick to arouse. He used his memorization of the Bible to control unwarranted arousals. He knew he was at the opposite end of extremes from Malcolm. 

“When I tell you stop, you stop,” Malcolm said. He had very few partners over his lifetime. Jamie was the fastest to stop when told. It was why Malcolm was still with him. “You don’t try to make me do things I don’t want to fucking do.” 

“Can anyone make you do something you don’t want to do?” Jamie asked. He knew the answer to that. He felt like he should have just asked ages ago instead of assumed Malcolm might let Jamie use him with no reward. Jamie stretched out on the bed. “Any other things I should know?” he asked, his voice muffled by his pillow. 

Malcolm stretched out beside Jamie and pulled the covers over himself. He knew Jamie was likely still too hot for even just the sheet. Neither spoke. Malcolm let his eyes close. 

“Why do you let me strip you naked?” Jamie asked after a long time. 

“Don’t want cum on my clothes,” Malcolm mumbled. He felt Jamie pull the sheet over himself. Then they both fell asleep.

**The End**


End file.
